Unban petition
In the long history of the Sporum, many popular users have been banned. Almost always, people make a petition to get them unbanned. They are more often than not an excellent portrait of the CS and Sporemasters' incompetence/competence, and an excellent source of lulz at both the average users' and the victim's expense. There is a notable trend in most high-profile bans: Most are popular and highly respected users and creators, and are often punished far in excess of their "crimes". PatTheWanderer One day, PatTheWanderer apparently saw that one of his friends had been warned by a Sporemaster, so he announced that he would take any Sporemaster that stood in his way down. A Sporemaster was angered by this, and banned him. Immediately, somebody launched a petition to unban him. The petition thread reached twenty pages, and then Pat was unbanned. This incident would have faded from memory, if not for the fact that Pat used a bot to bump his thread up to the highest position in Hottest Topics. There it stayed for ages: whenever MUD or RLS approached the thread's view count, he used the bot to bump the petition back up. One day, a Sporum member, whose exact identity has never been determined, but is suspected to be he who will not be named (but has a tendecy to make alternative accounts that he keeps for ages in order for everyone to trust it, but then reveals that it is an alt of his, only to disappear away from the Sporum for months, but then comes back to help the Sporum, and then disappears again, but leaves his alternate account, which reveals it is of a different gender, and may not be an alt after all) used a bot to bump MUD past the Unban Petition. So began the wars between RLS, MUD, and the Petition for the number one spot, a war that would continue until the Unban petition was moved to the super-secret moderator section. Hydro_Glyph A popular creator named Hydro_Glyph, who happened to be head of the creating group UBD and therefore a popular target for anti-UBD trolls, was banned from the Sporepedia because someone saw one of his horror creations the wrong way and thought it was innappropriate. Hydro's account had been terminated, which sparked a major protest, involving both a petition and a massive flooding of the Sporepedia with pages of copies of an undead Lycan creation. Eventually, the thread was locked by SporeMasterParkaboy, who misinterpeted the petition and thought Hydro was only banned from the Sporum, not the Sporepedia. This revived the massive outrage, SporeMasterParkaboy apologized and the thread was unlocked. After it had been revealed that Hydro was unbanned just before the thread had been locked, the thread was locked once more, this time for good. Rebecca1208 and JakeRulez14 When these two creators were banned on the Sporepedia for defending a friend from an alt of Life0nMars, the same thing occurred. The MPN was flooded by copies of Rebecca's last creation, and a petiton was made on the Sporum, and quickly grew. And then Coupon12 brought down the curse of upon it. So a second petition was made, and the MPN was flooded some more, and more users signed, and emails were sent to Maxis. And then Coupon12 brought down the curse of upon it. So, after a very long time, the third petition was made, and Maxis responded to one of the emails and unbanned Rebecca. MinionJoe In mid-July 2010, MinionJoe made a thread calling out controversial Sporumer Coupon12 on his bad behavior. Plenty of Sporumers posted in the thread, with Coupon reporting everyone he could. Just before the mods arrived, MinionJoe stated that people shouldn't pick on Coupon's mental disabilities. This suggestion of politeness and ethically proper behavior was declared to be a breach of the rules, and MinionJoe was permabanned. Shortly afterwards, Davopotamus made a thread calling for justice and demanding the unbanning of Joe. The thread ultimately failed in its goal and was locked because of all the truth being spoken in it, eventually being brushed aside and forgotten by the average Sporumer. Despite this, it became one of the most important Sporum events to shape the ECF, leading to several new habits, a change in philosophy for what was previously just an off topic forum, and a new member plucked out of the protests for his dedication to the movement. GandWuser Also in mid-July, there was an unsuccessful petition to unban GandWuser, started by HabaneroArrow because Gand asked him to. After contacting the CS many times, they would not unban Gand and the petition thread was locked. Descardion One day in late September 2010, Descardion was banned for spamming. He claimed to have been hacked and was met with much suspicion (especially since he had spammed before, and because the claims of all other Sporumers who had claimed to be hacked were disproved.) An unban petition was promptly created. It should be noted, however, that Descardion's behavior was completely unlike him at the time of the incident, and the normal splendor of his trolling was replaced by Lolicont-esque spamming. But whether or not he was actually at fault is irrelevant: with his demise, the Sporum became 50% more boring. Descardion was one of those banned users to return on an alt, and still roams the Sporum and Sporepedia today as Impious_Iron. Category:Thread types